New Country, New Language, New WHAT?
by Time-Stopping-9990
Summary: LOOK IN SIDE TO SEE! But since I am nice I will give you bits of the summary. Akefia the new jock on campus and Bakura the resident Bad boy have their eyes set on Ryou THE MAIN PARING IS BAKUSHIPPING! (may containe Anzu/tea-bashing)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok second story EVER! And now I draw you in with the summary that…ok I am being too dramatic with all of this ON WITH THE FRIGGEN SUMMARY CAUSE I AM EVIL TO MAKE YOU ACTUALLY CLICK ON MY STORY TO READ IT! MWAHAHAHAH! I am not evil…maybe ;)**

**SUMMARY! I CHOOSE YOU! - Ryou is coming to live in Japan with his brother Malik Ishtar after some trouble came their way back in Egypt. Now in Japan, Ryou is just trying to get his Junior year over with and get a job and be done with everyone there. But what happens when he catches the eyes of the new jock on campus Akefia and the resident 'bad boy' Bakura? Read and find out**

**DISCLAIMER: I SO OWN YU….wait…this is a disclaimer? I thought I could say something I owned? *someone whispers in my ear* WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!? IN MY HEAD I DO! *sigh* fine I don't 'technically' own it in real life…BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT IN MY STORY! Came straight from this head!**

_Thoughts! Awesomeness!__** – slanted (can't spell the word for slanted text) **_**  
another language (1) (French) – BOLD  
**_**another language (2) (Arabic**__**) – bold and slanted AND UNDERLINED.**_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LONG LIVE THE SQUIGGLES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

With Ryou.

Ring, ring, ring, ri-

"Hello? Who the bloody hell calls at… two in the fucking morning?" A sleepy yet sharp toned voice spoke into the phone.

"Ryou, don't be like that. I know you're not a morning person but I called you five times prior and you need to get up." A deep, gentle voice came from the phone.

"Officer Odion?" Ryou groaned but sat up anyway and began messing with one of his many piercings in his right ear. "Why are you calling me?"

"Ryou just call me Odion no titles please, and I am calling you because you need to get up!" Odion said laughing into the phone.

"Fuck it, I'm up. I'm up." Ryou mumbled into the phone. "Again, why are you calling me?"

"It's about your flight to Japan."

"What about my flight? Damn it, was it pushed back again? Shit, that's the third time already this has happened! Malik is going to be upset by the news and I don't have the heart to-" Ryou began but was cut off.

"No, no, let me finish Ryou. Listen it was not that, your flight has actually been pushed up." Odion said. Ryou, now temporarily fully awake, just blinked and stared at the phone speechless. "Ryou…Ryou you still there?"

Finally coming to his senses, Ryou was about to cheer for joy before an uneasy feeling came over him. Despite that feeling, one thought kept rolling through his mind. _I-I'm going to see my family…I am going to see Malik again._

"Y-yeah I'm…I'm still here…" Ryou's voice came out shaky and slow. "You just surprised me that is all. B-but I was not supposed to move for another two weeks. Not that I am unhappy about this…just why the sudden move, that's all?"

After a minuet passed Odion sighed. "Ok Ryou, its two things. One being that there is very strong sand storm coming to Cairo that will last for who knows how long. It's supposed to me the strongest recorded. And second…"another sigh came. "Some of _his_ 'friends' are looking for you and Malik. They want revenge on you two for having him thrown in Jail. My sources say that they are looking for both of you, but they will be satisfied if they only have one."

Ryou panicked began to hyperventilate. _NO! We finally got away from him! His gone and in jail! Why would some of his cronies even think to touch us!? I can't let them hurt Malik. I WON'T! I-I can't do that to him…he should have never been brought into this mess in the first place._

"D-do they know where Malik is? Is he safe!?" Ryou demanded over the phone. He could not forgive himself if anything happened to Malik. He was his brother, his only family.

"Yes Ryou. Don't worry Malik is fine. They don't know either of your locations. But we need to get you out of Cairo now because they have been seen heading your way after getting a tip from an unknown source." Ryou let out a breath he had been holding.

"Good, at least there is some good news out of all this. I'll call Malik about me coming home early then."

"No Ryou. You should not do that." Odion said over the phone in a mischievous way.

"What, why not?" Ryou whined into the phone, now confused.

"Well first off you need to pack because you flight leaves in about two and a half hours. And second why don't you surprise him. Your first day of school as a junior starts today you know. Let him think of it as a…welcome to school present." Ryou could hear him grinning at the latter and he laughed.

"I don't see why I have to go to school. It seems like a waste of time."

"Aw, come on Ryou. It would be funny! You know how he makes a scene when he is surprised. Besides, I already enrolled you at his school. No going back"

Ryou sighed but smiled none the less. "Ok, fine I will surprise him at school. But fair warning," Ryou laughed. "Next time I see you, make sure you keep an eye on your watch. I might take it as a souvenir to remember you by." Ryou laughed into the phone.

"I know you're a major kelpto Ryou but don't do that again!" Odion whined in a very girly way. "I really like this watch! IT LIGHTS UP!"

Ryou laughed at this again. "Ok, I will consider not taking it with-…wait…Odion…you woke me up at 2 in the morning to tell me that I have to be ready in about 2 hours? Why did you wait till now to tell me?" Ryou said in a deathly low voice and calm voice.

"Y-yes...well you see Ryou…that's a really funny story, heh it's just….SEE YA! GOTTA GO! MEET YOU AT THE AIR PORT!" Odion said quickly.

"Odion…DON'T YOU HANG UP ON ME!" Ryou yelled into the phone but the line was already dead. Ryou was gripping the phone tightly enough to crack the plastic case.

_I am going to kill him. I don't care if he saved our sorry hides and is finally getting me on a plane to my brother. I am going to kill him._

Ryou's eye twitched in annoyance but soon calmed down and looked at the clock. "Three o' clock" It took a minuet but after realizing what time it was, he was up in a flash running around his room. "CRAP I AM GOING TO BE LATE!"

Ryou quickly ran to the bathroom and stepped in to that a quick shower. He did not bother taking how his many earrings cause to take them all out and put them back in would waste what little time he had left.

After nearly falling asleep in the warm shower twice within 5 minutes, he deemed himself clean and quickly grabbed a set of clothes and dressed. He wore a form fitting red v-neck shirt, tight black low-riding pants with a couple chains hanging from his hips, combat boots, a black beenie that covered up a little bit of his long white hair, a two leather bracelets around his wrists, and a very deep red chocker. It was an outfit Malik gave him as a present when they were allowed to go shopping for his birthday.

After dressing, he grabbed his backpack and threw in; his only two change of clothes, his story journal, pencils and pen, his late sister's locket, and a picture of Malik and him when they were at the hospital the day they were rescued as well as a couple other pictures of them. With all of his possessions neatly packed away, he quickly ran out of his room and into the kitchen of his safe house he has been staying at under the protection of the police. He left a note saying 'Thank you for everything, going home'.

He quickly left the house without looking back. The elderly couple was friendly enough and even offered for them to take him in. He politely declined their offer though. But after much persuasion, Ryou finally agreed to come back and visit them and even have this place as a safe house for him and his brother if anything were the happen.

After quickly haling a cab, he made his way to Cairo's airport lost in his thoughts. _I wonder how Malik is going to take me being back so soon. He will most likely cause a seen by shouting something and say I am a ghost and flick salt on me yelling 'be gone evil demon! You are not me brother!' It was funny the first time he did that to me but now it's just annoying. _After letting his mind wonder and falling asleep for the rest of the ride, he was awoken with a start at the airport.

Still in his half awake state, he paid the driver and walked into the airport, backpack in toll. He nearly ran into Odion after entering.

"Hey Ryou, you're late! I have you ticket right here though. You have all of your stuff?" To answer his question he lifted his back pack into the air. "That's all you brought? I thought you-" But Odion was cut off by Ryou.

"I am not fucking taking anything that pig gave me to wear. I'd rather leave what's in the past there and focus on the future." Ryou deadpanned.

"Yes, young grasshopper." Odion mock bowed and grinned at Ryou who could not help but smile back. "And promise me right when you see Malik, slug him as hard as you can and say 'that was for not going through with the bet' He will know what it means."

At this Ryou laughed. "I promise to hit him as hard as I can muster." Ryou turned to go through customs but heard Odion call his name one more time.

"Oh Ryou! One more thing. Can you please try not to do that mix language speaking thing when you get there. I know you do it when you're angry or embarrassed or even frustrated but-" But Odion was cut off again.

"Odion, I will try not to. Ok?" Ryou smiled at his friend who pulled him into a Bone crushing hug. "C-can't breathe! Need…air…" With that He quick let go of Ryou chuckling. "Promise to come for a visit?"

"I promise. Take care of yourself Ryou. Now hurry up you plane takes off in a half an hour." With a final wave good-bye, Ryou turned to leave and check in with his plane.

After watching Ryou clear customs, he went to check the time but noticed him watch was missing. "RYOU! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE IT!" Odion yelled. In the distance he could hear Ryou laughing hard.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLES NEVER DIE! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

In another taxi.

_That is the last bloody time I am riding of a crowded plane. Stupid women giving excuses about their crying children being newborns, stupid brat kicking my seat, stupid old geezer drooling on my in his sleep, stupid metal scanners making me take out all of my earrings 'just to be safe' and worst of all stupid Starbuck giving me a large decafe coffee. Now I have to rely on the 12 packets of sugar I put in it to keep me awake. You know what, screw the world…ok ew….how would that be even possible? AGH! Nope, not going to dwell on THAT image in my head not edged into my head. _Ryou thought as he was silently cursing out of habit in his mix of languages as he was nearing the school grounds. _Oh well, at least I am here now. It's nearly been 2 months since I saw him last. He is in for quite a surprise._

After the taxi pulled up at the school's gates, he paid the driver and exited the vehicle, approaching the building.

Immediately, he could see what stereotype group each person belonged to; the jocks and cheerleaders over in their little popularity corner, the goths and punk rockers over against the side of the school, some smoking, others most likely writing poems and songs about random stuff. They're really good, well at least the ones Ryou heard when he went to a poetry slam once. The computer geeks and nerds were debating which software or comic super hero is better on the front steps. There are the otakus and fangirls a few paces from the step currently either streaming Netflix on their IPods or fawning over their favorite boys at school at nearby tree.

Ryou could not really see who it was, but he knew there were two in the crowd. Ryou got a glimpse of white hair and another with tan skin somewhere in the mix that were now heading into the school engulfed in the crowd of girls..

Ryou sighed. _At least I will get the 'whole high school experience' I have heard so much about. Not like I wanted it. It's all just a bunch of masks everyone wears. I can see most of them just by looking at them…well except that blonde bimbo cheerleader; she is exactly like her stereotype. Oh well, I better go face the music and 'live up the dream'. Bullshit metaphors and unwanted hassle more like it._

With one more sigh, Ryou walked into the school building taking a sip of his coffee, ignoring all the stares he was getting from everyone on the way. After quickly finding the main office and getting his language speaking under control, Ryou walked up to the secretary. "Um. Hi I am new here? I just arrived-"

"SHUSH!" the woman cut him off.

Ryou just stared at her a couple moments and looked around the office with a bored look on his face. After looking at all there is was to offer such as bobble head here and there, he decided to try to talk to the secretary again. "Look ma'am I just need a time table, I was set up to attend here with my brother and-"

"I will be with you in a moment." The secretary said sternly while glaring at him before returning to what she was working on before he came in. Ryou just glared right back and finished off his coffee.

After about five more minutes of waiting as well as frustration growing in Ryou, she took off her reading glasses and turned to Ryou with a fake smile. "Now what was it that you wanted?"

Ryou gave her a fake smile in return before continuing. "I just need a time table. I am new here, my brother already attends. He was expecting me to show up."

The secretary put back on her glasses and turned to the computer ready to search for the needs information."Name."

"Ryou." He deadpanned.

"You full name, smart ass." She gave him a bored look.

"That is my full name, just Ryou." He glared at her.

"Oh so your full name is Just Ryou? Well nice to meet you. That's a really weird name." She mocked him.

"Look who's being the smart ass now" Ryou muttered but loud enough for the woman to hear it. She glared at him for a minute before sighing.

"You said you had a brother?"

"Yeah Malik, He's my adopted brother."

"Whatever I don't want you life story. I take it he is that junior I saw in here yesterday after getting in a fight that he so happens to claim as 'self defense'? Is he an Egyptian, blonde hair, purple eyes, an inch or two taller that you?"

"Yes that is him." Ryou's frustration grew even more, but this time towards his brother getting in a fight.

After typing in a little more, she turned back to Ryou after printing out the schedule "Here is your schedule for the year and have a nice life in hell." She finished sweetly and turned back to her computer after handing Ryou his timetable.

"**Damn bitch. Who **_**Does she think she is? The Queen on England**__**? **_**I swear she is going to **_**get it**___**one of these days." **Ryou cursed under his breath as he walked out of the office and into the halls that were now quiet and empty.

Looking down at his schedule, he began looking for his form room which seemed to be located in friggen Narnia for all he knew. After a couple turns down random hallways, he finally came upon the room that matched the one on his timetable and walked up to it. _**"Hello new hell known as room A-2**_**, such a disappointed to see you."** And with that Ryou quietly knocked on the door to his form.

Soon after knocking, he heard someone call for him to come in. Taking a deep breath, Ryou slowly opened the door and walked into the room. "**Um, Hi? I am **_**kind of new here and **_**my time table said **_**this is **_**my **_**form? **_**Mr. Hittle?" **Ryou questioned, while looking down at his timetable.

"RYOU, HOW THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!" With the sudden screech he looked up and noticed a bunch of shocked faces as well as a very animated face of Malik. Ryou could see that most of the emotions running across his brother's face were confusion, happiness, and shock.

Malik was a tall, tanned Egyptian. He was dressed in simple tight black pants, with blue converse. A deep blue T-shirt with words on it saying, 'it's an unfair life. So many dates, so little time' with a black windbreaker over top that was zipped up half way. Accompanying his clothing was his gold arm bands, chocker, and two earrings he received from his parents. His hair was platinum blonde and his eyes were a light lavender and kohl out lining them, which brought out the color even more.

Ryou noticed that he must not have been the only new transfer because in the front of the classroom were two tall, tanned, and very muscular teens. One with platinum hair sticking out everywhere and the other with white silvery hair that ended at his shoulders. Both had an expression of shock yet amusement seeing how each could understand one of the two languages Ryou had spoken.

"**Hi Malik, I **_**see I am in your form? **_**Stupid secretary on her bloody period. **_**Any way…why is **_**everyone looking **_**at me like that?"**_ Ryou asked, not realizing that he has slipped into his habit of mixing two of his fluent languages together. After saying this, the white haired one burst out laughing, while the platinum haired one now watching in amusement.

"Malik, who is this? Is he another new student that you know?" Mr. Hittle asked Malik.

"Eh sorry sir, umm…well how to explain…he's my adopted brother when I was living in Egypt as said two months prior. He was supposed to come in two weeks but…well hehe, here he is without telling me" Malik said giving Ryou a glare with his last statement whose response was a look saying _**I'll tell you later**_.

"And why can't we understand him?" Mr. Hittle questioned with slight amusement in his voice.

"U-um. He has this thing when he gets frustrated, angry, or embarrassed, he kind of mixes two languages he knows together, but you know, unknowingly. Right now he is speaking Arabic and French I think? But I don't know. I can't speak it."

"_**Fuck! I'm doing it again!?**_** Great, what's going to **_**happen**_** next the fucking queen of England coming through **_**the bloody door as a **_**zombie? Now THAT **_**would be a sight to see. **_**Listen here! I demand **_**to eat your brains this instant!"**_Ryou cursed causing both the two students in the front of the room and Malik to laugh at what they could understand. After calming down enough,

"He is speaking French Mr. Hittle. Lucky for you I am fluent." Said the silvery white haired student at the front of the class. He was dressed in a plain green T-shirt and black slightly baggy jeans with regular gym shoes.

"What could you pick up from before when he first entered…Akefia was it?"

"Yes sir and from what I got he said hi to Malik, everyone looking and…" He chuckled again. "Just a thought about the secretary's attitude towards him earlier today."

Mr. Hittle groaned. "Oh God don't tell me it's Ms. Smith. I have lunch duty with her today. That old cougar is always bitchy, epically when she is on her period. (1)" This caused the whole class to laugh

Ryou laughed as well but more out of embarrassment. **"But it's true. She was being a Royal Bitch. **_**Last time I try to be polite, **_**to a woman on like her period."**

Akefia chuckled once again and walked up to Ryou. **"I know right, but all bitchy secretaries on their periods aside. Ryou is it? Focus on one language. French or Arabic. Ok?"**

Ryou nodded and focused on speaking French. **"I focused on speaking French. Is that ok?"**

"**Yeah it is. Do you know when this all will wear off? And seeing as you just responded to you brother I assume you understand when people are speaking Japanese."**

Ryou thought about this for a moment and looked up at Akefia. **"It depends really. The longest it's ever run was about twenty minutes. And yes I can understand him. Just can't speak it."**

"**Ok let me tell the teacher." **Akefia relayed Ryou's message back to the teacher who nodded understandingly.

"Ok thank you Mr. Akefia for translating. Now getting back to the matter at hand, will you three please introduce yourselves. Ryou start us off state your full name, hobby, a sport if you play any, and just for the hell of it favorite color. Akefia you don't mind translating until this wears off right?" The teacher I asked.

"Not at all sir." Akefia replied with a grin.

"**Um. Well my name is Ryou, I like to write stories, I did gymnastics, and favorite color is…Lime I guess." **Ryou said with a smile at the end.

Akefia relayed the message and right when he was going to introduce himself the teacher interrupted him. "Ryou, I asked for your full name not just your first."

"**I did give you my full name…Its just Ryou…nothing else…" **Ryou's face turned expressionless.

Akefia looked at Ryou suspiciously before relaying the message. Before the teacher could press anymore one the subject, Malik spoke up. "Mr. Hittle, that's a touchy subject for Ryou, you know…family and all." Ryou sent Malik a thankful look when Mr. Hittle accepted the reason and motioned for Akefia to continue the introductions.

"I am Akefia Touzoku, I enjoy reading, I play Rugby or as Americans call it football, and favorite color would have to be a deep red." When Akefia finished his introduction, he was looking at Ryou's chocker and neck out of the corner of his eye. At this, he immediately took a small side step away with a slight but unnoticeable blush across his cheeks.

The Egyptian who has kept quiet through all that has happened finally turned to the class to speak. "I'm Marik Ishtal, I like to swim, I also play rugby or like Akefia said Football, and my favorite color is light purple." Ryou noticed that through the whole introduction, Marik would not take his eyes of Malik as vice versa, but said nothing.

"Well now with introductions out of the way, let's find you a place to sit." Mr. Hittle scanned over the room. "Ok Ryou, you can sit next to you brother and in front of Bakura. Please raise your hands." Immediately after saying this, both raised their hands.

As Ryou was walking back to his desk, he finally noticed the other albino in class. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He was wearing a black '21 Pilots' T-shirt (2), a leather jacket, tight black jeans, navy blue converses, as well as black stud earrings. His white hair was wild and untamed, with eyes that were a dark mahogany color.

He took his backpack off and sat down but not before he noticed the evil grin directed at him on Bakura's face. _Great. Just what I need, a creepy doppelganger. Hmm maybe one of us will die for unknown reasons soon like the legend says. (3) That would be scary and yet ironic._

"Right then, Next…" Mr. Hittle Sighed, "Please don't make me regret this decision you two. Akefia please to the right of Bakura and Marik; please take the seat to the left of Malik." The two nodded and went to their seats. "Right, now that all is right with the world. Your classes begin in 5 minutes, you can talk, write, doodle, sleep, put mustaches on people's faces that actually did fall asleep, I don't care. Just don't murder anyone. Ok? I am not going to jail because of you adolescents." When everyone nodded to him, Mr. Hittle promptly laid his head down on his desk, trying to get a few more minutes of sleep

Ryou laid his head down on his arms, the amount of sugar in his coffee with lack of sleep and jet lag finally taking its toll on him.

Right when he was about to doze off, he felt someone jab his head roughly from the left. Ryou lifted his head to glare at whom disturbed his almost peaceful sleep, only to remember that he was seated next to his brother. "Yes oh wise brother of mine? How may I assist you this fine day?"

"YAY YOU'RE BACK TO NORMAL! With that aside, I want answers now." Malik said, his eyes hardening with this last statement.

Raising his hands in mock surrender, Ryou now sat up all the way and turned to his brother. "Ok, I will explain myself and why I came up out of nowhere, but not here. We can talk at home."

"And why not here? I find it very cozy place. With the hard wooden desks, the beautiful scenery of a white board notes, and most of all the prying, nosy bastards like you Bakura." Malik said sarcastically.

"Oh hardy har, har Malik. You're a comedian."

"So you were being nosey!" Malik exclaimed. This only caused Bakura to laugh along with Akefia next to him.

"What are friends for, Malik? Prying their way into other friend's personal lives is all a part of the package when you sign up. Speaking of personal lives, aren't you going to introduce me here to the little creampuff sitting next to you." Bakura said with a wicked grin casted towards Ryou.

"Creampuff? So I am my favorite pastry? Please tell me I don't have to resort to cannibalism to enjoy the pastry." Ryou said with a sly grin.

Bakura just chuckled at this while Malik face palmed. "Great, thirty second after meeting Bakura and he has already poisoned you mind like everyone else he has met."

"Like yourself Malik? You are his friend after all." Ryou said.

"Silence!"

"Ishtar, I take offense to that. I am no toxin." Bakura scowled at Malik who just stuck is tongue out at him but then 'yelped' very loudly as a sudden sharp pain came to his shoulder.

"Fuck Ryou, I was insulting Bakura, not you!"Malik nearly yelled as he rubbed his abused arm.

"Oh Malik, he is just disturbed that you are mistakenly comparing works of art like myself to dangerous toxins." Bakura said very egotistically.

"Don't get a big head Bakura." Malik burst out laughing at this while Bakura narrowed his eyes at Ryou. "I only did it because Odion, a friend of mine, told me to saying something about Malik not going through with the bet. I don't know." Ryou shrugged while fiddling with Odion's watch.

"I THOUGHT HE WAS BLUFFING WHEN HE SAID HE WOULD GET THAT MONKEY! No way was I kissing it, that is just plain gross and wrong one so many levels…hey Ryou…where did you get the watch?" Malik said out of nowhere after noticing what Ryou was doing.

"The certain friend you did not kiss the monkey for. He woke me up at 2 in the bloody morning! Two hours after I finally fall asleep. I won't lie, it is a cool watch." Ryou smirked to himself despite his changing behavior.

"So you are working on 2 hours of sleep plus jet lag and you took his watch?" He got a nod as an answer just before Ryou laid his head back down, hoping to get some more sleep somehow. Malik just groaned at this. "Damn it!"

"What is it?" Akefia asked after listening to their conversation with mild interest and amusement.

"Well you see, Doctor Banner over here turns into the hulk very easily when sleep deprived." After saying this, Malik was hit with a note. Upon opening it he read, 'Fuck you Malik. Lots of love Ryou.' Malik immediately turned to look at Ryou after hearing sniggering coming from behind him only to see his brother flipping him off. "You're such a gentleman Ryou. Always a pleasure to have you around."

In the mean time, Bakura began on of his leisurely activities of messing with the innocent kids in class. At the moment he spotted a small sleeping star-fished haired boy named Yugi as his first target. Taking his chance he shot a spit ball his way, but at the last second the kid sitting behind said target moved at the wrong time to get a spit ball to the side of the head, just as the bell rang.

Using the mass of students leaving as a cover, Bakura immediately hid the evidence and left the room after realizing it was the captain of the wrestling team Ushio. He could most likely take Ushio, but more times than none, he will get other members on his team to outnumber you.

After getting pelted with a spitball, Ushio turned in the direction is came from and narrowed his eyes at Ryou, who was now finishing packing up for his first class, mistaking him for Bakura. After glaring daggers into the back of the boys head as he left the room with his brother, he silently vowed to make him pay for such a mistake and stormed out of the room soon after.

But in the back of the room still gathering his things sat Marik, seeing everything.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLES WILL NEVER DIE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**HOW ABOUT THAT FOR A FIRST CHAPTER! the official paring for this story is Bakushipping. It was all neck and neck but one last vote came in via private message for bakushipping.**

**Ok I MEAN NO OFFENCE WHEN I SAY THIS. IT IS MEANT TO BE FUNNY AND BE A STEROTYPICAL THING GUYS COMPLAIN ABOUT EVEN IF THEY HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT IT!**

**It's a two man band that is very popular in Ohio since they originated here. LISTEN TO "HOUSE OF GOLD"ITS AWESOME (don't own)**

**It's a legend I heard from my friend saying if you see your doppelganger in real life (Not including twins triplets or anything on that matter) one of you will meet you end in some way shape or form. My sister saw hers and they both live though!**

**FYI! Ok the length on this chapter was PURE LUCK! I have no Idea how I made it over 10 word pages long.**

**PLEASE R&R! and no flaming! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers of this story and HERE IS CHATER 2! Sorry if this is bad in anyway. I just started school and let's just say the most sleep I got in one night would be about 2 – 3 hours. I am literally running on caffeine and salt water taffy…no joke. Ok I am lazy on to the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: Why can't it be a claimer Tuesday? Like I can claim you to be my own Anime like Yugioh for example! But NOOOO~ I don't own yugioh so it has to be a disclaimer not a claimer.**

**Warning: A LOT of cussing from Ryou in the beginning.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLES NEVER DIE! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

With Ryou…later that day

"Ryou, we said we are sorry!" Bakura spoke with a pleading tone.

"Go to hell!" Ryou said as he walked down the halls with anger written all over his face.

"Aw come on Ry-Ry-chan. You know we did not mean to! It was an accident!" This time Akefia spoke with an equally pleading tone. But neither were convincing because of the large grins on their faces and the fact they let out a few chuckles here and there.

"Accident my ass, go fuck each other in the Janitor's closet for all I care." Ryou growled as the two stepped in from of him, preventing him from entering into the Boy's locker room. Ryou gstepped forward and got very close to the other two's body. "Oh and NEVER call me 'Little Ry-Ry-chan' EVER again!" He nearly shouted in their faces and stepped around them, leaving a trail of water behind him. This action caused everyone's heads to turn his way, including his brother's. Malik winced at the tone his brother was using. _What the hell got him so pissed at the two? _

"But it suits you, plus it's catchy like creampuff, rabbit, or even usagi!" Bakura defended.

"**I don't care if it bloody suits me! It's bloody stupid! And usagi means rabbit too, dumb ass." **Ryou said in English.

"**But Ry-Ry-chan! We said-" **Bakura began to respond in English hoping it will calm Ryou's mood, but only succeeded in being cut by Ryou's anger filled voice.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAID! GO TO FUCKING HELL AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Ryou shouted out of pure rage and walked away from the two before they could pester him anymore on the subject.

Ryou felt a tap on his shoulder and turned with anger plastered on his face**. "BAKURA, AKEFIA! JUST BUGGAR OFF ALREADY**...Shit…sorry Malik. I thought **you were** those Pompous Assholes." Ryou instantly calmed switching from English to Japanese.

"HEY! THE POMPOUS ASSHOLES HEARD THAT!" The two yelled from the other side of the locker room.

"**I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK YOU BASTARDS!" **Ryou yelled back this time in Arabic. **"Anyway** **Malik since** I have you here do you have a **spare uniform for gym?** The **school never** gave me **one."** He asked.

"Sure, but what got you pissed at them Little Ry-Ry? And why are you soaking wet with…what is that, ice in you hair?" Malik asked as he raised his hands to Ryou's hair and began working pieces of ice out of his hair. Malik made sure to be as gentle as possible when he removed the pieces of ice, epically when pieces were caught in some knots in his hair.

"What!? He gets to call you that but not us!?" Akefia this time yelled across the locker room while pouting childishly.

"**SCREW OFF! **HE CAN CALL **ME WHATEVER THE FUCK** HE WANTS! **HE'S MY BROTHER DICK HEAD!"** Ryou yelled this time in a mix of French and Japanese, while glaring in their direction. After hearing a satisfying growl of frustration come from Akefia, Ryou pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Dick heads."

Ryou sighed and took the clothes his brother after all the ice was out of his hair and leant against the lockers. "Well here's what happened. I was having my chemistry class at the time and lucky me I had to be seated at a lab table in-between the two Pompous Assholes because of the lack of desks. Apparently the freshman's physical science class came in to work at the lab tables for some experiment about timing the melting of ice into water or something stupid.

"We had to have some kids working at our table while our class was doing independent work. By doing 'independent work', I mean as soon as the teacher left to classroom for the rest of class, everyone ignored him and goofed off. I was working in my Story journal cause I could care less about my school work. At the time while vaguely realizing that I was being stared at by group of cheerleaders. One of them was really creepy. She had brown hair, blue eyes, to much makeup and a position of what she thinks to be sexy and seductive but was failing miserably. She looked like a slore."

"Slore?" Malik questioned suddenly.

"It's a mix between a slut and a whore. (1)" Ryou filled him in.

"Oh that's Anzu…yeah she is a slore. I don't even think those are her real tits! They have to be fake to be that big!"

"I swear she stuffs her bra with socks or something." Ryou laughed to himself. "Now shush up your face and let me finish!" He received a nod and continued his story.

"Ok after being half way through my story noted, I notice the first years finally lit the Bunsen Burner right next to me. I was bumped into by Akefia who decided it would be 'fun' to take the thermometer and hold it just out of the first years grasp. Mind you it was not a small nudge with a 'I am sorry' attached, but a full on body slam with said person laughing hard not really noticing or caring what he did.

"Next think I know I am on the ground. I smelled something burning and figure out my fucking hair caught on fire or at least was singed thanks to that idiot. Also some random kid named wheeler yelled "His hair is on fire!" at the top of his lungs and was pointing at my head. Mind you, I already carefully put out the fire in my hair and stood up to sit back down in my seat when next thing I know I am drenched from head to toe in water and ice. When I turned around I saw Bakura in hysterics holding a bucked with Akefia leaning on him for support, laughing along next him." Ryou finished his story glaring at the lockers like it put a dent in them.

He raised his hand to punch it out of frustration but stopped himself knowing it would not change anything and would most likely be fined by the school for property damage. He could not afford that happening at the time. After calming down, Ryou turned his back to the lockers and immediately began taking off his shirt along with Malik who stopped changing half way through Ryou's story.

By this point the Locker Room was nearly deserted bedsides a few stragglers who got there late or wanted more privacy. When Ryou went to grab his borrowed gym shirt to, he looked over to see Bakura staring at him… well more like his bare body. He recognized to look on his face, a look he knew all to well.

Blushing madly with a look of disgust and anger on his face, he immediately pulled on his gym shirt and grabbed the rest of his clothes and ran to change in a bathroom stalls. Ryou had to walk past Bakura and Akefia on the way.** "Fucking perverted bastard."** Ryou muttered in French on his way past them. This got a small laugh out of Akefia. _He has some mouth on him. Makes you wonder what a compliment would sound like out of his mouth…or if he ever said one to people besides Malik. Hmmm. _Akefia thought to himself.

After Ryou disappeared behind a wall that separated the two rooms, Malik walked over to Bakura and punched him as hard as he could in the shoulder. "What the friggen hell do you think you were doing Bakura!?" Malik hissed angrily.

Rubbing his arm, Bakura finally tore his eyes away from Ryou the direction disappeared into and faced Malik. "I don't know what you are talking about Ishtar."

"YOU WERE UNDRESSING MY BROTHER WITH YOUR FUCKING EYES!" Malik yelled in a whisper so that Ryou would not hear. "You knew exactly what I am talking about you hentai!"

"For shame Bakura, I am disappointed in you. Here I thought you still loved me after I left for America." Akefia responded and crossed his arms and mock pouted which lasted for a second before it turned into a sly grin.

"Your right, I am leaving you and all of your sexiness to start having wet dreams of Ryou during class and getting hard just by looking at tea because he is British." Bakura said sarcastically walking off towards the entrance to the gym with Akefia not too far behind. "No I am not leaving you now that you are back. I am just having fun with his emotions and his sexy body."

Akefia smirked. "You better not." Akefia then leaned down and kissed Bakura and they left locker room. Before the door closed Akefia added. "But you have a point. He does have a _**very**_ sexy form."

Malik stared baffled at the entrance to the gym, thinking over what just happened. _T-They are together? SO THAT'S WHO BAKURA WOULD NOT SHUT UP ABOUT OVER HOLIDAY BREAK! Then why is Bakura looking at Ryou like that?_ It finally clicked in Malik's mind that all Bakura and maybe even Akefia are feeling for his brother is pure lust or they are trying to mess with his body…most likely both. _AW HELL NO! WE JUST GOT OUT OF THAT SHIT WE ARE NOT GETTING DRAGGED BACK IN BY TWO HENTAIS! I have to tell Ryou! If they think they can mess with my little brother like that, then they has another thing coming._

Making his way to the stalls, Malik notices Ryou sitting on one of the counters glaring at the ground with pure hatred as he is now fully dressed in his gym attire. It consisted of a plain black T-shirt and long black athletic shorts. The students could choose this or a white shirt instead. Ryou decided to take off his beanie so he would not lose it in case it falls off. He left on his chocker, piercings, and leather bracelets not caring if he gets yelled at for them on. Malik also saw Marik leaning against one of the stalls, chuckling softly with his arms crossed in front of him. "Marik? What are you doing in here?" Malik questioned.

Marik looks over at Malik with a grin on his face. "Oh, I just ran into Ryou here, literally after the pervert was staring at him. We were talking a little bit and I found out I know you two through some one. I also saw him lose his shit after hearing what Bakura and Akefia said. It was really of funny! He nearly punched the mirror and I hear some very colorful language in Arabic just now."

Malik walked up to Ryou and hit him very hard upside the head. "Ryou, you said you would try to stop cursing and punching things out of anger! And how do we know him?"

Ryou rubbed his abused head pouting. "I said 'try', never said will. Give me a break! I am sleep deprived! Did you have to sit in between a crying baby and a seven year old you kept trying to grab and rip of you earrings on a plain?"

"No, but that's not my fault!"

"No, but it was not Odion's fault either when my flight was moved up, but I still took his watch."

"Ok fine, I won't yell at you for it. But I will make you end the watch back and extend your practice time an hour."

"But Malik~!" Ryou whined like a little kid.

"Don't 'but Malik' me mister!" Ryou crossed his arms pouting. If he had ears on his head pointing down on his head, he would have looked like a kitten. Malik chuckled. "Back to my other question, how does he know something through us?"

He sighed but a grin came across his face and rested his head in his hands. "I will answer your question with a question. You know Odion and how he mentioned once that he had a little brother?" He received a nod. "Marik here is said younger brother." Ryou smirked at Malik's reaction which was a mix on confusion and shock.

"You mean the one he called a reckless bastard, who cannot be trusted with anything or else he will break it? No offence, his words not mine. I SWEAR"

"WHAT!? So you can swear but not me?!" Ryou said sarcastically in mock shock.

"SHUT UP! Not that kind of swear you idiot!" Malik said with a pout. Both heads turned to Marik after they heard him begin to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, It's just the way you two interact. It's amusing."

"Glad to know we entertain you." Ryou said with a blank look on his face. Malik hit him over the head again as a silent way of saying 'apologize now or I will make you punishment worse'. Ryou pouted and turned his head in Marik's direction, but kept his eyes down cast. "Sorry for being blunt but it was justified!" Ryou yelps when he receives an elbow to the side. "Is it for being rude again?" Ryou looked at Malik question and received a nod. "Fine I am sorry for being rude."

"Its fine, I don't care. Like I said, it amusing." Marik said with a cocky grin and started to walk to the exit to the Gym.

"Has he said anything about us?" Malik asked out of the blue while raising an eyebrow as he and Ryou follow them after dropping off his clothes and taking out an elastic band to put up his hair later on.

"Who?" Marik asked.

"Odion you idiot." Malik said laughing like a school girl. Ryou looked at him suspiciously. _What's going on with Malik? He seems more bubbly around Marik. Normally he would not care if I act like an ass around people but when I acted like that to Marik, he makes sure I actually behave and hold my tongue ... Does he have a crush on Marik? There will be hell to pay if he hurt Malik. _Ryou thought to himself, making a mental note to keep an eye on them.

"Oh believe me he has. He said, and I quote 'One is a damn sneaky klepto that can take lift anything he wants and pick any lock he has ever come upon. The other is a damn strong and talented Black belt in three forms of martial arts who can annoy the hell out of you.' Are these true?" Marik questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Ryou came up next to Marik on one side with a sly grin on his face. "Oh you tell me Marik. Tell me, do you recognize this ID from any where?" With that, Ryou reached into the pocket in his athletic shorts and pulled out two ID's. "They look familiar but also fake. There is no way these people named…" Ryou looked at the two names on the ID's as if they were barely legible. "Ba-ku-ra and A-kef-ia are 21."

"So you're the klepto! I knew it!" Marik exclaimed as he took the ID's from Ryou's hands to make sure they are real. "How did you get these!?"

Ryou laughed and took the ID's back, promptly disposing them into the closest trashcan. "You really want to know?" He said with a grin. He raised a figure and wiggled it near Marik's face. "Answer honestly. No one likes a liar."

"I am not sure."

Ryou smirked and turned to his brother. "Malik, why don't you tell him. I know you were watching the whole time when I came into the locker room. You must have seen when no one else did."

Malik was laughing the whole time ever since Ryou took the Id's out of his pocket. "Sure. Marik, when Ryou was yelling at Bakura and Akefia, some point Ryou got very close to them, close enough for him to place back two wallets in their side pockets when he walked around them. He took them earlier that day because he was bored. Aren't I right Ryou?" Ryou smirked and gave Malik a nod in confirmation.

"Does he lift from people when he gets bored?"

Malik just laughed at this and whispered back, "Why would he not, he needs entertainment somehow. Oh, and just a little heads up, he is always bored." Marik shuttered and walked to the other side of Malik so he is separated from Ryou.

Marik was a little too close for Ryou's liking, but soon put two and two together in his head, realizing his actions were similar in a way to Malik's. _Oh I see. They both have subconsciously developed feelings for each other. This is interesting…wonder how long they will last before the realize them. If things get to boring or painful to watch I will step in. _Ryou thought to himself as he took a step closer to Malik, giving Marik an innocent smile.

"Whats wrong Marik? Afraid I will take something else from you?" Ryou asked as they walked into the Gym.

"To be honest...yes, I am." Ryou just laughed loudly at this. Not moments after, his scowl returned to his face when he saw everyone staring at them.

Malik pulled Ryou off to the side after seeing his scowl turn to a glare directed at Bakura and Akefia's heads as if he was trying to make them explode like in the movie 'Scanners'. "Ryou, did you hear what they said back in the locker room?"

"Every fucking word and I am pissed as hell about it." Ryou hissed and turned away from them and sat down against the wall as the teacher came in to take attendance.

"You want to get back at them? Cause I have a plan." Malik said with a smirk on his face as he sat down next to Ryou.

"Hmm experience the sweet taste of revenge or continue to be stared at by two creepy stalkers who are trying to tease me body? Stalkers? Revenge?" Ryou held his hands in the air as if he was measuring which he would want more. He raised on hand up a little and raised the other down. " It's a close call, but I always like the sweet taste of revenge. So what is your plan oh wise one?" Ryou said as he matched Malik's smirk.

"Tease them, young cricket."

"Excuse me?" Ryou asked confused.

"Ok remember how Bakura said all that stuff about boners and wet dreams during class?" Malik said and received a nod. "Have them do exactly that! Tease them, actually change where both can see you and do it slowly, especially after we do an exercise that causes us to sweat a lot. Even show off in front of everyone to show you're not weak. Trust me because I have known Bakura since I got here a couple months ago and I know he can be a horny perverted bastard towards someone he has his eye on. I know for a fact that all of those things turn him on easily. Akefia, I am sure is just as bad as Bakura."

Ryou thought about this for a little bit. But suddenly Ryou started to shake, his memories flashing before his eyes when they were with _**him. **_Ryou shook his head remembering that he can't get to them and his gang did not know their location. _It's not going to be like before. Nothing will happen, It's just revenge for them being a pompous assholes. It's just revenge…_

Malik saw to panic written on his brother's face and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ryou flinched, snapping out of his thoughts and memories to look at his brother's gentle face. "Ryou, I promise nothing will happen. If something does I will leave them broken in an alley way." Ryou brought his knees up and leaned his head on them staring at the Gym floor. His long bangs shielding his face from Malik.

After coming to a conclusion, Ryou turned to Malik with a grin on his face. "I'm in. Just as long as you or even Marik is there, just in case they decide to actually jump me at some point."

Malik just laughed and nodded his head. "You have yourself a deal my little partner in crime. I'll tell Marik later in class because today Mr. Acito is making us do the pull up challenge."

"That makes this a perfect time to put this plan of yours into action." Ryou said with a smirk as the teacher called out their names last for attendance. After putting away attendance sheet, he turned to the boy's gym class with the posture and attitude of a drill sergeant.

"Alright ladies! As I said yesterday or to those who are new to my class today, we are doing the pull up challenge. Newbies! I will explain once and only once so you should shut up and listen." Mr. Acito said with a smirk now having everyone's attention. "Three students will go at a time with three different students counting their number of pull ups. Whoever does the most pull ups out of the whole entire class can get out of running laps tomorrow. But who ever can get past last year's record for pull ups, which is a total of 65, then said student will get out of running laps for the rest of this week. Everyone understand!?" The class nodded in response.

"Alright! First up to the pull up bar is Shennen, Kaiba and Touzoku. Their spotters are Motou for Shennen, Wheeler for Kaiba, and Ishtar for Touzoku. Vice versa once they finish their set. You can remove your shirts if you feel they restrict your arms."

"Restrict our arm's my ass. He just wants to see us half naked and sweaty." Malik muttered in disgust, getting a small laugh out of Ryou.

Two kids with starfish like hair stood up moments after the coach finished his little explanation and walked over to the teacher and pull up bars. Their actions were followed by a tall brunet with blue eyes and the blonde who pointed out his singeing hair in his last class.

Ryou decided this was a good time to get a little sleep and poked Malik's arm to get his attention. "Hey Malik, wake me up when it is my turn ok? I am going to catch up on some much sleep." After seeing Malik nod, Ryou laid down on his back and put an arm over his eyes, immediately falling into a deep sleep.

Malik just softly chuckled at this and stood up, taking note of the way Bakura and now Akefia were looking at Ryou's sleeping form. On his way past, he hit Bakura over the head on his way passed him and walked over to the coach to get a counter, grinning after hearing Bakura growl at him like a dog.

Out of this group Akefia and the taller of the starfish headed boys named Yami took off their shirts. Akefia got to about 6' before he lost his grip on the bar and landed on the ground. The others only had around forty or fifty pull ups. They switched positions with Malik, Yugi and the blonde's named Joey so they could take their turn. Joey and Malik both got up to 50 give or take a few while the smaller of them barely did half of what they did.

Malik sat down beside Marik who now was by the sleeping Ryou trying to poke and shake him awake and failing miserably. "He won't wake up if you do that you know? He sleeps like a rock." Malik informed him as he sat down next to him.

"Oh yeah and how do you wake him up?"

"You will see when it is his turn to do pull-ups. Oh and by the way…" Malik proceeded to inform Marik on his plan, who agreed full heartedly.

After few more sets of students went none making it even close to Akefia's set total, Ryou's name was finally called for the last set of students and was paired up with Bakura. Malik inched his way over to Ryou and removed his brother's arm from over his eyes and turned him on his side. A few seconds later, he sat up yawning while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Is it my turn Mr. Cappuccino to take my flying test with General Jeffery the dragon?"

Malik chuckled and shook his head while Marik just sat there surprised. _Why did I not think of that?_ "No, little Ry-Ry. You need to go count Bakura's pull ups." Malik nudged his brother in the direction of the pull up bars. Ryou, finally realized that he was still at school and not on his comfy bed, groaned remembering what happened and who exactly he was counting for. Getting up and making his way over, he ignored the looks he was getting from the white haired Hentais as he grabbed the counter from the teacher and stood by the pull up bar waiting for Bakura.

Bakura, noticing Ryou was looking at him waiting for him to come over and start, smirked and decided to take that moment to take off his shirt and walk over to the pull up bar. His smirk widened when he noticed Ryou's eyes slightly widened and were currently looking at his well toned chest with his cheeks threatening to turn from its regular pale shade to a cherry.

Ryou, immediately realized what he did and glared daggers at Bakura, who just shrugged and hopped up and gripped the bar handles, starting his set. Ryou clicked the counter every time Bakura's head went above the bar and before he knew it, Bakura fell to the ground with a grin on his face.

Ryou just rolled his eyes at this and looked down at the counter to see the total as '69' and eyes widened and gave Bakura a blank stare who was just smirking like he has won a prize. "Sixty-nine is his count." Ryou growled out as he tossed the counter to Bakura. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just doing pull ups." Bakura said innocently after putting his shirt back on ready to count. "You're up Ry-Ry. Let's see if you can even get past half of what I did." Bakura said smugly.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Ryou growled at him.

"No, I remember you saying not to call you 'Little Ry-Ry-_Chan.' _Nothing about Ry-Ry." Bakura said victoriously.

Ryou just glared at him and put up his hair into a high pony tail and revealed several streaks of electric green running up the strands of his hair. Ryou turned and smirked once seeing Bakura staring surprised to see the new hair color. His smirked widened after he took off his shirt and turned his back to him and the class to walk over to the pull up bar slowly, giving them enough time to examine his back.

When Ryou turned back to his fellow students, they were looking in surprise besides Malik because on his back was a tattoo that covered most if not all of his right shoulder blade area and ended mid back. It was of a bald blue skinned woman with pointed ears and black eyes and white pupils and irises. She was sitting on a white crescent moon surrounded by dark blue, purple and black shadows. One of her legs was propped up on the edge of the moon while the other was dangling off the side. The woman rested on of her arms on the propped up knee with the other gripping the edge of the moon. She was looking off to the left at nothing in particular.(2) Within the shadows were words written in cursive white ink that say, 'There is always darkness in what seemed to be the purest angels'.

Out of all the expressions shown on his class mates faces, Bakura's and Akefia's were the most amusing to Ryou. It was like their eyes were going to pop out of their head they were so big, with their mouths hanging agape.

Jumping up to the pull up bar, Ryou began his pull-ups right away, making sure Bakura was counting them even in his trance. After he hit about thirty pull-ups, his whole chest had a thin coat of sweat and was the only one still going. The other two kids had a similar build's to their bodies like Ryou's, but not the same muscle amount of muscle to lift their frames and stopped after fifteen pull-ups.

While continuing the challenge, he looked over his class to see Malik and Marik talking and laughing, their eyes cast in the direction of Bakura and Akefia. He was happy to see his brother getting along so well and smiled at them. He saw he got both of their attention and they smiled back. Marik waved his hand and pointed in the direction they were looking at earlier.

He turned his head to in the direction he was pointing to see what the two tanned Egyptians were looking at. The sight that met Ryou was very uncomfortable he wished he did not see.

Bakura and Akefia were staring at him and his body with lustful eyes. But that was not was made him uncomfortable but was seeing their shorts looking a little tighter than they should be. Ryou immediately had a blush on his already red face after seeing this and lost his grip on the bar and landed on the ground with a loud grunt. "Damn all the Gods of Egypt that hurt."

"Well, you lasted longer than I thought you would. Bakura what was his count." The Coach asked after a silence feel over the room.

Bakura finally snapped out of his daze. "O-oh right. It was…" Bakura looked down at his counter and it read, "Seventy-two pull ups." Bakura said in disbelief.

"Well boys, looks like we have a new record! Congratulations Ryou. You get out of running for the rest of the week." Ryou just nodded his head with a bored expression on his face. The coach looked down at his watch and blew his whistle in Ryou's ear to get everyone's attention. "Well it seems we still have enough time left for one more activity. Let's play some dodge ball! Everyone get off your lazy asses and come here!"

Ryou just glared at the coach awhile rubbing his ear and muttered in English **"Like hell we are lazy asses you fat bastard." **This comment caused Bakura to laugh. Ryou raised an eyebrow looking at Bakura. **"You can understand English?"**

"**I grew up in Britain; it would be pretty bad if I forgot it already. Where do you think I got this accent from, New Jersey?" **Bakura responded which in turn got Ryou to laugh and look at Bakura with amusement written on his face. Earlier, Ryou was too pissed to notice at one point Bakura was responding in English.

"**Are you sure? Because I hear a lot of people from New Jersey have a British accent these days." **Ryou smirked and walked over and bent down at the waist to grab his shirt. He glanced back at Bakura to see that he had glazed over eyes filled with lust once again. Snorting, Ryou stood upright and walked over and flicked Bakura in the middle of the forehead. **"You know, you really should not look at people like that when yourself have a boyfriend already retard." **Ryou in turn walked off to his brother and Marik. He slipped his shirt on along the way.

Bakura just stood there, surprised about what just happened until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Akefia giving him a questioning look because he only knows French and bits English. Bakura explained to him what happened. He was smirking when he told him about the beginning of their conversation about New Jersey accents (3).

"So you two actually had a civil, hell even call it humorous conversation…until you blew it and was started staring at his ass. Wow Bakura, that is impressive." Akefia sarcastically clapped his hands.

Bakura just glared at Akefia and crossed his arms. "Well sue me for staring at his perfect ass. It was right there!" Bakura extended his arms to where Ryou was standing before.

Akefia chuckled and slid an arm around his boyfriend's waist leading him to the group of students waiting to be separated into teams. "Oh I won't deny it being perfect. But I am a man with morals Bakura, you should have them too. People are not just your playthings you can just pick up and toy around with. They are real and have feelings you dunce."

"You think I don't know that Akefia? Because I do, but for this case it is just so much fun and too tempting not to." Bakura said looking at Ryou who is currently with an animated Marik and Malik. Ryou is laughing while running away from the two Egyptians with what looks like khol and a gold arm band in his hands.

Akefia sighed also looking in the same direction. "You really are a huge idiot." He then chuckled after seeing the smaller of the Egyptians tackle Ryou to the ground and taking the two objects out of his hand and handing the arm band back to Marik and walked towards the crowd near them. The whole time Ryou was laughing loudly laying on the floor.

"Aw come on. I like to mess with a lot of people's heads." Bakura said. Akefia just scowled, but before he could respond he heard someone clear their throat. When he turned, he came face to face to a very pissed Malik.

"Ah Malik, to what do I own the pleasure." Bakura said smoothly to his friend.

"Cut the crap Bakura. I heard what you said. Do you two think it's funny to mess with my brother's emotions?" Malik growled while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well…" Bakura started but Akefia cut him off by putting a hand over his mouth.

"Bakura shut up." Akefia hissed in his ear before turning back to Malik. "Malik that was just Bakura being a dick, I am sure he-" But this time Malik cut Akefia off.

"Was messing with my brother's emotions. I have watched not only him but you as well throughout the whole day teasing with his body and his feelings, intentional or not. I have seen everything you have done since after we had left our form rooms."

Bakura, after removing Akefia's spoke. "Malik don't blow a gasket and go all PMS house wife on us. It was mostly me anyway messing with him. Akefia was just there to join in from time to time." He chuckled at this but yelped after having a sudden jab to the ribs by his boyfriend.

Malik just chuckled at this and put his hand to his face, covering his eyes. His laugh was in no way humorous, but in a disbelieving. "You don't get it do you? After every class he is more pissed at you guys than before because of how you are treating him. You don't even come close to having one iota of sense to how you're affecting him. He's been through so much shit you could not even comprehend. It has been a day and you are already having this affect on him" Malik said without thinking.

"Woah, woah, woah. Back it up. What did you mean before? When you said 'been through so much shit' think. What are you getting at?" Bakura questioned.

Malik froze and cursed himself for saying too much. He removed the hand from his face and looked at Bakura "Look it's none of your business." Malik spoke.

"Well I think it is if we are affecting him this way." Bakura retorted with a glare. Truthfully he was curious about what is going on.

Malik just groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No it is not. It's just a family matter that you two should stay out of. So take my advice and stop messing with Ryou. As a friend, please just stop whatever you are doing to him." Without waiting for answer, Malik walked back over to Marik and Ryou who both gave him a questioning glance.

Malik just waved him off saying it was nothing.

"ISHTAR AND NO NAME!" Mr. Acito suddenly yelled in Ryou's ear. Yes, since Ryou technically had no surname, the coach decided that this should ne his new name 'no name'. "You are on shirts. Touzoku and Ishtal, you are on skins."

"Yolo." Ryou growled as he went over to his side with Malik.

"What?" Malik questioned.

"Yolo." Ryou repeated.

"You only live once?"

"No. You obviously lack originality. Get it right Malik." Ryou said with a sly grin to show he is joking.

"Wow that cuts deep Ry-Ry. And here I thought you were my loving caring brother. I guess I thought wrong." Malik then wiped away an imaginary tear making a sad face.

By the time this happened, the coach separated the two teams. Of course, he split them up with the weakest against the strongest kids in class. Luckily for their team, this gym class had a larger amount stronger kids than weaker. On the shirts team, they had some kids who can stand up for themselves in the game such as Yami, Joey, Malik, Ryou, Otogi and some other kids here and there.

"I hope you all know the rules by now for dodge ball to when I blow the whistle the game begins. And no head shots! I don't want to report and unnecessary injury! The game starts in THREE!" Everyone placed a hand on the wall to get ready. All of the jocks were looking over the shirt's team, picking who they would go for first. Ryou could see Bakura and Akefia staring at him with a smirk on either face. "TWO!" Ryou could see Malik and Marik were having a silent conversation because each of them was mouthing various taunts such as 'you going down' or 'not without a fight'. Ryou just smiled and looked back to Akefia and Bakura. "ONE!" Ryou winked at them in what he hoped to be a very sexy way right before the whistle blew. This effectively threw both of them off. Ryou just smirked and went up to the line and kicked back as many dodge balls he could before heading back to safety deep in his territory.

When Ryou made his way back after catching one of the dodge balls on the way, he saw Malik laughing hard at what just happened and gave him a high five.

As the game progressed, the shirts team only had Ryou and Malik left on the court while on the skins team, there was Ushio. With the help of Yami, Otogi, Malik, Ryou and Joey, the shirts team was able to catch the skins by surprise and knock out most of their good players at the beginning.

"Do you want to give up Ushio? Two against one, it does not seem like you have a good chance of winning." Malik taunted while laughing.

"SHUT IT ISHTAR! You have such a big mouth for a dumb blonde. I bet you have-" Ushio Shouted but was cut off by a very bored looking Ryou who was tossing his dodge ball into the air with one hand.

"Stop talking Ushio. You lower the IQ of the entire school every time you open your mouth." Ryou said, causing a handful of people including Bakura, Akefia, Marik, Malik and even the Gym teacher to snicker.

"You shut you god damn mouth you insignificant little bitch." Ushio raged as he threw the dodge ball as hard as he could in Ryou's general direction. Malik, reacting to this before Ryou can, stepped in front of Ryou to catch the ball but only succeeded in getting his by it in the stomach. He fell to the floor, doubled over and coughing.

"Malik!" Ryou yell in surprise and knelled beside his brother after the Teacher called a time out for Ryou to see if Malik is ok.

"I-is it bad? I j-just feel…feel so c-cold right now." Malik said in an overly dramatic way holding his stomach.

"Malik, it is going to leave a nice bruise but I think you will live." Ryou grinned and helped him up.

"Ow, so going to feel that in the morning. He throws like my grandma though. Be careful and make him pay for me?" Malik grinned right back and held up is fist.

Ryou laughed at this and fist bumped Malik saying. "Twice as hard." After Malik walked onto the sidelines with the rest of his team, Mr. Acito blew his whistle and a ball came whizzing past Ryou's head. He snapped his head back to Ushio who had a sly smirk on his face holding up two more dodge balls.

"Do you really think you can beat me runt?" Ushio sneered.

"Oh, you? Child's play. The question is can you get me out or is your brain too small to comprehend what I just said?" Ryou said. "Come on, let's see if you can get me out. I won't fight back until there are no more dodge balls on your side."

"Fine then!" After saying that, Ushio began throwing the dodge balls left and right. Most were directed at Ryou's head but were easily dodged. Before he knew it Ushio only had two dodge balls left on his side and the rest on Ryou's. Everyone was staring in awe at how flexible Ryou is when he dodges each attack.

"Wow, you are out of shape. You really 'otta do some cardio." Ryou taunted wagging his figure in his opponent's direction. Ushio growled and frustration and threw one of his dodge balls at Ryou's head who reacted by bending backwards with one leg in the air. Ushio took this chance to aim for Ryou's leg that was still on the ground. But Ryou saw this coming and leaned forward, hopping over the dodge ball right before it hit his leg and landed on the ground in a full split.

Everyone winced when seeing the position Ryou was in. But thanks to his gymnastics background, Ryou shrugged at this and took this opportunity by getting to his feet quickly and chucking the nearest dodge ball at Ushio's stomach.

Ushio, not suspecting to be hit by the ball let alone with such force, was hit by the ball and fell to the ground with a thud. "Like I said, child's play." Ryou's voice echoed through the gym.

Next thing Ryou knew, there was loud cheering coming from both teams. The shirts team and Marik, he did not care if it he lost or not, surrounded him, cheering his name.

Not suspecting this, Ryou just stared wide eyed at everyone, not really knowing what is going on let alone how to react. _What the bloody hell is going on? All I did was get Ushio out and…oh, they are cheering for me because they never win. But why? High school students get weirder and weirder the more I am around them.(3) _After the crowd dispersed, Ryou walked over to the locker room with Malik.

Ryou decided to shower off before he went off to lunch and told Malik he would meet him there. Malik was reluctant on leaving Ryou because he knew that Ushio never liked to be showed up, and certainly not by people with Ryou's stature. After much persuasion, Malik left for Ryou take his shower but said he would come back in he was gone too long. Sadly, thanks to waiting till the last minute to shower off, Ryou had to wait for everyone to finish their before he could take his turn.

After quickly taking off his shirt, but leaving on his shorts (4), Ryou stepped into a cold shower and washed off. Walking back to Malik's Locker after drying off to grab his street clothes.

But before he could even open the locker, Ryou was slammed into it forcefully and held there by another taller body pressed against his back, leaving him immobile. The body was too large to be Bakura's if the idiot decided to jump him after what happened in gym, He saw how tight got after he went into the split. It could have easily been Akefia because not only was he taller than him, but he had to muscle too.

Ryou started struggling right away to try and break free but was effectively stopped when the attacker rammed their fist into the side of his head accompanied by a deep laugh, too deep to be Bakura's or Akefia's even if they tried. "You need to learn your place little runt." The attacker said.

Ryou froze at the voice. "Ushio…" He muttered fear cutting through his body like a knife. He was warned by Malik that Ushio was in a gang earlier but would not try anything if there are witnesses. _Damn it! I should have had Malik stay with me. _Ryou thought to himself.

"So you do know my name." Ushio chuckled and pulled Ryou's body back and slammed it back into the lockers. "You not only embarrassed me once in our form room, but twice now." Ushio spat.

"What are you even talking ab-" Ryou started to ask but was cut off when he was spun around suddenly and punched in the gut, letting him fall to the ground. Ryou choked on his breath and doubled over coughing.

"I don't want to hear you excuses ya little whore!" Ushio growled and it was Ryou's only warning before he was suddenly kicked repeatedly in the chest, stomach, and back.

After about five minutes of beating him, Ushio finally stopped and grabbed Ryou by the neck and brought him to his knees. His hold was enough to make it very difficult but still possible to breath. "Now you listen here you little bitch, you tell no one about this, got it?"

Ryou just spat on His face a choked out, "Just wait till I tell Malik, or even the authorities, then you will be sorry."

Ushio just laughed, tightening his grip on Ryou's throat. "You are not going to tell anyone, or else I or someone else will shoot your brother in the head. You don't want that do you?" Ushio smirked at Ryou's terrified expression and loosened his grip around Ryou's throat. "Now what are you going to do?"

Ryou was torn, to tell and risk Malik's life, or to keep quiet and take the beatings. Even if Malik was a black belt in Judo and other martial arts forms, that will do him no good when against a gun. He squeezed his eyes shut and muttered through grit teeth. "I will tell no one of this." Soon after Ryou was shoved into the locker one more time before he was let go and fell to the floor coughing.

"Good, I will see you tomorrow. Make sure to bring me money for lunch and I may think about how long I will beat you the next time I feel like it." Ushio sneered and walked off, leaving the broken boy on the ground.

After a few minutes, Ryou picked himself up and got dressed carefully as to not aggravate his new wounds. Luckily his clothes were dry by the end of class. He walked over to the bathroom mirrors and lifted up his shirt to look over his bruised body. His chest and stomach were littered with already forming bruises that will most likely be black and blue come the end of the day. Luckily, Ushio did not hit him in any where visible on his open skin so he did not have to worry about explaining how he suddenly got a bruise when he was gone.

Sighing, Ryou quickly made his way out of the locker room. He was already gone for too long, but still took his time. _Malik must be panicking for how long I have been gone. I could always tell him I fell asleep in the shower because of jet lag. Ugh, and now I have to lie to him too. If he finds out about this in the long run, I am going to be in so much trouble with him._

But, unknown to Ryou, someone was still in the locker room, witnessing the whole thing unfold.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLES NEVER DIE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter two FINISHED! **

**OK so it is actually a thing. I heard it from my sister once and she explained what it was and I was like PERFECT MOMENT! (to all Anzu lovers, you must get this a lot but I am kinda sorta sorry but not really about the Anzu-bashing…its too much fun.)**

**Basically a cool way of saying the position Dark Necrofear has been placed in for the tattoo. And the Tattoo symbolizes that Ryou's appearance is of an Angel like people would first think but not all angels are pure.**

**TO those who live and have accents from New Jersey. This is not meant to offend in any way. If it does I am sorry.**

**Haha sorry he did not take them off. But if you want to think he did then go for it. I understand. ;)**

**OK I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE MY OTHER STORY SOON! SCHOOL JUST STARTED THIS WEEK AND I HAVE HAD A LITTLE BIT OF TROUBLE WRITING THIS CHAPTER. I WILL UPDATE "ANGELIC DEMON OR DEMONIC ANGEL" SOON!**

**Any way PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMING OR TimeStopping9990-BASHING!**


End file.
